List of Gekisou Sentai Carranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Gekisou Sentai Carranger (mentored by Hazardian Dapp), one of the most famous Sentai in history (which ran from 1996-97), with all canon and fanon elements. Their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Turbo Rangers from Power Rangers Turbo (which aired on Fox Kids in 1997). They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, flip-head figures, role play gear, deluxe robos, etc.). *Red Racer (male) *Blue Racer (male) *Green Racer (male) *Yellow Racer (female) *Pink Racer (female) *White Racer (male) *Purple Racer (female) *Violet Racer (female) *Brown Racer (male) *Silver Racer (male) *Gold Racer (male) *Orange Racer (male) *Black Racer (male) *Crimson Racer (male) *Navy Racer (male) *Teal Racer (male) *Indigo Racer (male) *Saffron Racer (male) *Amethyst Racer (female) *Vermilion Racer (male) *Chartreuse Racer (female) *Magenta Racer (female) *Viridian Racer (male) *Burgundy Racer (male) *Powder Racer (male) *Scarlet Racer (male) *Cyan Racer (female) *Azure Racer (male) *Lavender Racer (female) *Gray Racer (male) *Beige Racer (male) *Cerulean Racer (female) *Slate Racer (male) *Cobalt Racer (male) *Gunmetal Racer (male) *Copper Racer (male) *Bronze Racer (male) *Khaki Racer (male) *Citrine Racer (female) *Maroon Racer (male) *Olive Racer (male) *Peach Racer (female) *Cream Racer (male) *Sangria Racer (male) *Plum Racer (male) *Emerald Racer (male) *Cerise Racer (female) *Mauve Racer (female) *Moccasin Racer (male) *Aquamarine Racer (female) *Pearl Racer (female) *Turquoise Racer (female) *Platinum Racer (male) *Tan Racer (male) *Bittersweet Racer (male) *Periwinkle Racer (female) *Sapphire Racer (female) *Fuchsia Racer (female) *Dark Green Racer (male) *Mahogany Racer (male) *Sea Green Racer (female) *Claret Racer (male) *Lime Racer (male) *Amber Racer (female) *Ecru Racer (male) *Taupe Racer (male) *Tawny Racer (male) *Lilac Racer (female) *Ochre Racer (male) *Sepia Racer (male) *Celadon Racer (male) *Rust Racer (male) *Orchid Racer (female) *Ash Racer (male) *Steel Racer (male) *Sky Racer (female) *Burnt Orange Racer (male) *Brick Racer (male) *Caramel Racer (male) *Marigold Racer (female) *Burnt Sienna Racer (male) *Verdigris Racer (male) *Indochine Racer (male) *Carmine Racer (male) *Linen Racer (male) *Goldenrod Racer (male) *Butterscotch Racer (male) *Terracotta Racer (male) *Dark Gray Racer (male) *Harlequin Racer (male) *Apple Green Racer (male) *Amaranth Racer (female) *Ultramarine Racer (male) *Royal Blue Racer (male) *Garnet Racer (male) *Ebony Racer (male) *Ivory Racer (female) *Thistle Racer (female) *Myrtle Racer (female) *Onyx Racer (male) *Chestnut Racer (male) *Lemon Racer (male) *Jade Racer (female) *Auburn Racer (male) *Chocolate Racer (male) *Frost Racer (female) *Sienna Racer (male) *Umber Racer (male) *Sunset Racer (female) *Cadet Blue Racer (male) *Jungle Racer (male) *Almond Racer (male) *Mustard Racer (male) *Puce Racer (male) *Dark Brown Racer (male) *Orange Peel Racer (male) *Hunter Racer (male) *Charcoal Racer (male) *Salmon Racer (male) *Avocado Racer (male) *Wisteria Racer (female) *Coquelicot Racer (male) *Maize Racer (male) *Reseda Racer (male) *Persimmon Racer (male) *Cornflower Racer (male) *Apricot Racer (female) *Brass Racer (male) *Ruby Racer (male) *Mint Racer (male) *Forest Racer (male) *Coral Racer (female) *Aubergine Racer (female) *Dandelion Racer (female) *Honey Racer (male) *Lava Racer (male) *Hazel Racer (female) *Topaz Racer (male) *Russet Racer (male) *Pumpkin Racer (male) *Mango Racer (female) *Honeydew Racer (female) *Cantaloupe Racer (female) *Zomp Racer (male) *Alabaster Racer (male) *Pine Racer (male) *Strawberry Racer (female) *Oatmeal Racer (male) *Pistachio Racer (male) *Snow Racer (female) *Raspberry Racer (female) *Tangerine Racer (male) *Sand Racer (male) *Yam Racer (male) *Daffodil Racer (female) *Mulberry Racer (female) *Vanilla Racer (female) *Cinnamon Racer (male) *Tomato Racer (male) *Carrot Racer (male) *Blueberry Racer (female) *Watermelon Racer (female) *Denim Racer (male) *Asparagus Racer (male) *Moss Racer (female) *Manatee Racer (male) *Cranberry Racer (female) *Wheat Racer (male) *Pomegranate Racer (male) *Grape Racer (male) *Papaya Racer (male) *Thulian Racer (female) *Erin Racer (male) *Arylide Racer (male) *Flame Racer (male) *Shadow Racer (male) *Bisque Racer (male) *Spring Green Racer (female) *Fern Racer (female) *Sunglow Racer (male) *Tangelo Racer (male) *Pear Racer (male) *Springbud Racer (male) *Chartreuse Yellow Racer (female) *Pansy Racer (female) *Apple Red Racer (male) *Capri Racer (male) *Paprika Racer (male) *Blackberry Racer (female) *Gamboge Racer (male) *Buttermilk Racer (female) *Eggshell Racer (male) *Coffee Racer (male) *Flamingo Racer (female) *Shamrock Racer (male) *Licorice Racer (male) *Bubblegum Racer (female) *Pineapple Racer (male) *Coconut Racer (male) *Banana Racer (male) *Celery Racer (male) *Eucalyptus Racer (female) *Beaver Racer (male) *Canary Racer (female) *Midnight Racer (male) *Boysenberry Racer (female) *Robin Egg Racer (female) *Camel Racer (male) *Peacock Racer (female) *Kiwi Racer (male) *Cardinal Racer (male) *Pea Green Racer (female) *Buff Racer (male) *Walnut Racer (male) *Grass Racer (female) *Smoke Racer (male) *Ocean Racer (male) *Sunflower Racer (female) *Broccoli Racer (male) *Tanzanite Racer (female) *Peridot Racer (female) *Tumbleweed Racer (male) *Marshmallow Racer (female) *Cheese Racer (male) *Malachite Racer (male) *Obsidian Racer (male) *Champagne Racer (female) *Toffee Racer (male) *Artichoke Racer (male) *Nyanza Racer (female) *Jonquil Racer (female) *Pewter Racer (male) *Clementine Racer (female) *Xanadu Racer (male) *Dragonfruit Racer (male) *Turmeric Racer (male) *Oyster Racer (male) *Elderberry Racer (female) *Nectarine Racer (male) *Cloud Racer (male) *Quartz Racer (female) *Bone Racer (male) *Arctic Blue Racer (male) *Guava Racer (female) *Tamarind Racer (male) *Durian Racer (male) *Lychee Racer (female) *Zucchini Racer (male) *Starfruit Racer (male) *Mangosteen Racer (male) *Cucumber Racer (male) *Quince Racer (male) *Wasabi Racer (male) *Bistre Racer (male) *Hibiscus Racer (female) *Sapodilla Racer (male) *Feijoa Racer (male) *Peanut Racer (male) *Beet Red Racer (male) *Iris Racer (female) *Raven Racer (male) *Rainbow Racer (male) *Signalman (male) *VRV Master (male) *Policeman (male) *Trafficman (male) Category:List of Sentai teams